The present invention relates generally to fabric wraps and more particularly to a fabric wrap which forms its own carry bag to facilitate transport of the fabric wrap.
Blankets or mats which include their own storage system are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,111 to Hall discloses a beach mat formed in combination with a carrying bag. The invention of Hall may be combined with a towel to provide a more comfortable lounging surface. In one embodiment of the Hall invention, a zippered carrying bag is formed integrally with the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,188 to Perez-Mesa et al. discloses a child's upper and lower blanket and pillow set with an integral nap-sack carrying pocket. The invention of Perez-Mesa et al. further includes fasteners to affix the upper and lower blankets together.
A deficiency of the prior art is that these devices comprise separate pieces, which tends to increase the bulk and weight of the device in its carrying pocket configuration. Additionally, particularly with respect to inventions which are directed to children, use of separate pieces increases the probability of a component being misplaced by the user.